


Angeli, demoni e umani 2

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Series: Fallen. [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: come si è sicuramente capito questo è un sequel. Buona lettura spero che vi piaccia.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: Fallen. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588759
Kudos: 5





	Angeli, demoni e umani 2

Erano passati mesi da quando Sebastian si era reso umano per stare accanto a Charles, il loro piccolo umano Charles. Ovviamente Sebastian era stato sostituito da un nuovo angelo, che nervi. Quell'uomo non faceva altro che sorridere, anche se lui gli faceva le minacce più terrificante lui sorrideva. Era seduto ad un tavolino in forma umana a bere qualcosa guardando negli occhi i due. "Non lo sopporto, sorride sempre, è un milione di volte peggiore di te in quanto positività mio odiato Sebastian." Si passa una mano tra i capelli sospirando esausto.

Sorride tenendo stretto Charles che osservava il suo demone divertito. "Ma davvero Max? Allora potremmo dire che ti manco."

"NO" lo punta con un dito "non ti allungare Seb, ma di sicuro era meglio che ci fossi tu al mio fianco, non mi piacevi proprio..."

"Eehm... Grazie?" Scuote la testa divertito "ma questo vuol dire che allora ti piace il nuovo angelo di Max giusto? Come hai detto che si chiama?"

Ringhia stringendo i pugni "Daniel." Si, quel nome gli era rimasto impresso fin da subito, si era presentato con un sorriso ampio senza mostrare alcuna minaccia. Voleva solo il bene di Charles, ovvio, ma non accusava Max di volerlo vedere soffrire, aveva capito che comunque gli voleva tanto bene. Aveva chiarito a Daniel di tenersi lontano ma lui davvero non aveva voluto, gli stava appiccicato in continuazione, troppo effettivamente per quanto concesso ad angeli e demoni. Si era fatto spazio con prepotenza nel suo angolo, era stato inutile cercare di spingerlo via con la cattiveria, si limitava a sorridere, avvicinarsi di più e ricominciare a fare quello che stava facendo blaterando di tutto anche se non davvero ascoltato. "Si è fatto davvero tanto spazio nel mio mondo..." Quasi non si accorge di aver espresso il pensiero a voce alta fino a che non nota lo sguardo sconcertato di Sebastian. "Lo so, lo so cosa stai per dire."

"Max, no, questo è troppo anche per te..."

"Sono un demone, nulla è troppo per me" stringe i pugni vedendo poi il piccolo Charles confuso.

"Scusatemi? Ma di che cosa state parlando?" Li guarda distrattamente uno alla volta.

"Charles, per un angelo ed un demone è severamente vietato avere contatti tra loro. Da quanto invece ho capito Max si è inn-"

"Perché fai solo il mio nome?" Cerca di non alzare la voce ma si stava arrabbiando, Sebastian era sempre capace di farlo arrabbiare.

Sospira "non parlo di chi non conosco, normalmente, ma va bene come vuoi, rettifico, Daniel e Max si sono innamorati."

"Davvero? Che cosa carina che è" li guarda mentre il sorriso spariva dalle sue labbra. "No?"

"No amore, non va bene, se ti innamori allora devi lasciare i tuoi poteri, credimi non vorresti mai venire meno alla legge li..." Gli accarezza leggermente la guancia.

"Ma non facciamola tragica, io non ho mai detto che non riesco a stargli lontano, l'importante è solo che io non scambi con lui nemmeno un bacio. Sono sicuro di poter evitare di baciarlo." Si passa una mano tra i capelli per poi sospirare. Bhe credo di dover andare, ho un paio di tentazioni da suggerire a Charles nei confronti di un certo fidanzato fastidioso." Si allontana velocemente in un vicolo per poi far comparire le ali volando in una nube di fuoco.

Lo guarda scuotendo la testa per poi guardare il proprio ragazzo "davvero non puoi immaginare quanto Max sia irresponsabile a volte."

"Ma Seb" si appoggia a lui "Max ha detto che sono innamorati entrambi, non solo da una parte, no?"

Chiude gli occhi poggiando la testa su quella di lui "si, lo ha detto, devo sperare che dalla parte di lui ci sia più coscienza sulla cosa."

Era rimasto a guardare Charles vedendo cosa potesse fare per aiutare il suo protetto. Aveva visto Max quel giorno parlare con loro, gli aveva spiegato che il ragazzo accanto a Charles aveva rinunciato a tutti i suoi poteri e privilegi, compresa l'immortalità, per amore di Charles. Aveva visto la cosa fin da subito come super romantica, anche se alla fine era stato dispiaciuto per Max che a sua volta era infatuato del giovane. Questo, però, aveva mostrato come Max non fosse davvero cattivo, almeno ai suoi occhi. Da quel giorno aveva tentato di tutto per stargli accanto superando quel carattere così, apparentemente, freddo. "Ciao Maxi come va?"

Lo guarda sospirando, era inutile cercare di evitarlo, dopo aver parlato con Charles e Sebastian, aveva evitato di avvicinarglisi troppo, ma non era servito a nulla. Daniel era comunque sempre nei suoi pensieri, questo lo faceva infuriare tanto da concentrarsi poco sul suo dovere. Era stato già avvisato, avevano visto in lui qualcosa di strano ed era stato richiamato. Ovviamente aveva detto loro che anche se l'angelo nuovo gli recava fastidio lui poteva benissimo controllarlo. Le zone alte non erano state particolarmente convinte da lui, questo lo metteva in seria difficoltà. Non voleva che facessero collassare i loro mondi. "Non chiamarmi Maxi, non siamo certo alleati, io devo convincere Charles a scegliere la strada più infima per agire, tu pensa a te."

Si avvicina a lui "Maxi, mi ignori da un bel po', che cosa succede? Si insomma abbiamo ruoli molto differenti e apparteniamo a due mondi completamente opposti ma..." Gli poggia una mano sulla spalla facendolo voltare inginocchiandosi poi dinanzi a lui. "Ti ho visto, ti ho visto parlare con Charles e Sebastian quel giorno, sui miei sentimenti non ci sono dubbi, io sono un libro aperto, ma... " Accenna un sorriso "ma adesso so che provi lo stesso per me" Si avvicina a lui socchiudendo gli occhi vedendogli fare lo stesso prima che si mettesse in piedi di scatto. "Maxi?"

"Tu non sei un angelo, tu sei un demone, sai che la cosa è proibita eppure non esiti a cercare di sedurmi?"

"Io? No, io sono solo innamorato di te, non mi pare di stare facendo nulla di male, perché dovrebbe essere proibito?" Si alza allungando una mano verso di lui vedendolo indietreggiare furioso.

"E' sbaglaito, oK?" Scuote la testa ridendo sarcastico "Oh mamma mia, sembra che ci stiamo scambiando le personalità. Sto qui a rimproverarti di venire meno alle regole."

"No, non le stiamo scambiando, le nostre due anime si stanno unendo, tu in parte capirai l'amore degli angeli, io in parte la lussuria dei demoni. E' quello che succede quando due parti opposte come noi si innamorano."

"Se questo avvenisse sai cosa succederebbe? Non saremo più reputati capaci di svolgere i nostri compiti, e sarà davvero così. Saremo esiliati e condannati alla mortalità. Io non voglio." Si passa una mano tra i capelli allontanandosi, non poteva lasciar intravedere tante indecisioni nel suo lavoro, avrebbero percepito la sua aura corrotta? Si, lo avrebbero fatto, lo avevano già fatto vero? Ecco perché lo avevano chiamato. Vola sulla terra cercando di trovare qualcosa da fare per convincere Charles a farne una davvero grossa, certo ormai lui non si staccava da Sebastian e, anche se credeva di avercela fatta nel sedurre a commettere qualcosa di impuro, eccolo li a correggerlo nemmeno fosse ancora un angelo, avrebbero dovuto togliergli i ricordi ecco cosa, così era ingiusto. Si sentiva stanco e confuso, come poteva essere stanco? Lui non era umano, vero? Cammina in mezzo alla strada osservando Charles volendosi avvicinare a lui non notando un camion che correva su di lui, con i propri poteri scompare dalla traiettoria sentendo non pochi umani urlare terrorizzati, li osserva tutti dall'alto, aveva estratto le ali senza accorgersene, si volta verso i due che lo guardavano confuso, si lascia cadere in strada vedendo i propri poteri diminuire, solleva lo sguardo verso Sebastian ora vicino a lui, si sente sollevare mentre, stanco, si lasciava andare. Riapre gli occhi sobbalzando, era in un letto morbido, aveva il profumo di Charles e accanto a se vi era "Daniel, ma cosa ci fai tu qui."

Sorride avvicinando maggiormente la sedia al letto "ciao Maxi, come ti senti?"

Lo guarda inclinando leggermente la testa "sto perdendo tutti i miei poteri, che cosa è successo?"

Fa spallucce "avevo ancora il controllo dei miei poteri, ne avevo ancora abbastanza non avendo fatto il pazzo e accettando di essermi innamorato." Si siede sul letto accanto a lui poggiandogli una mano sulla guancia. "Ho fatto un piccolo incantesimo, tutti hanno dimenticato, tutto è stato sistemato, ora mi rimangono davvero pochi poteri." Fa comparire le ali di luce ma erano deboli e poco luminose. "Max, io la mia scelta l'ho presa, se non posso scegliere entrambe le cose, allora non mi resta che scegliere tra ciò che è importante e ciò che, invece, è indispensabile." Socchiude gli occhi "tu sei ciò che per me è indispensabile." Si avvicina a lui accarezzandosgli dolcemente la guancia, voleva baciarlo.

Daniel voleva baciarlo, era chiara la sua scelta, ma la sua? Era pronto a diventare umano? Era pronto a lasciare l'immortalità e accettare la morte? Era pronto a sacrificare tutto quello che conosceva per accettare l'ignoto accanto a lui? Chiude gli occhi e sente quelle labbra premere su di lui,li riapre lentamente ma senza allontanarsi da lui, vede le ali di Daniel brillare con forza prima di dissolversi nel nulla, sentiva l'energia magica lasciare anche il proprio corpo, ma non se ne preoccupava adesso, forse lasciava il suo passato sicuro, ma a lui piaceva l'ignoto no?

Erano passati davvero pochi giorni da quando Max e Daniel erano diventati umani perché espulsi per essere venuti meno ad una delle regole più antiche. La condanna era sempre stata chiara, pochi erano i casi prima di loro, nessuno davvero voleva perdere i propri privilegi. Andiamo Max, accelera, non arriveremo mai a casa di questo passo." Sorride scuotendo la testa stringendo la mano a Charles. Dopo essere diventato umano nulla impediva a Charles di frequentare il suo ex demone.

"Ehy Seb, ma devo temere che tutti i custodi che mi saranno affidati andranno via? Ho già perso due angeli e un demone." Ride vedendo Sebastian fare lo stesso.

"Piccolo, fossi in te non mi preoccuperei, e se anche fosse ne avrai presto degli altri."

"Ehy ehy, io non ho scelto di lasciarti ok? Io sono stato bandito." Si butta disteso per terra sospirando. "Rivoglio le mie ali."

Lo bacia sorridendo "non hai le ali ma hai me, hai Charles e Seb..."

"Oh wow ho Seb, ora sono davvero al settimo cielo" si alza prendendo per mano Daniel camminando con lui. "Ehy Charles, ti chiedi chi possano essere i tuoi custodi ora?"

Ride "non lo so, ma spero che almeno loro restino con me lassù" guarda Sebastian stringendosi a lui. "Per me tu varresti ogni condanna."

Lo stringe accennando un sorriso "non la penso diversamente, lo sai, ti amo."

"Ti amo anche io."

"E io vomito." Li sente ridere tutti scuotendo la testa accennando un sorriso a sua volta, sapeva che lui, Dan o Seb non potevano avere dei custodi essendo che loro stessi lo erano stati, ma davvero si chiedeva chi fossero i nuovi, chissà che rapporto vi era tra loro.

"Bene bene bene, a quanto pare abbiamo un bambino particolarmente buono qui, ma non ti preoccupare, sono qui per farti diventare davvero cattivo, ho in mente un bel po' di cose per te." sorride osservando il ragazzo che gli era stato appena affidato.

"Lewis, questa volta non ti permetterò di vincere."

Sospira scuotendo la testa "Nico, onestamente non capisco perché tu sia un angelo, io so che non lo sei." Inarca un sopracciglio guardandolo.

"Lewis, io sono un angelo, e onestamente?" Si volta verso il ragazzo guardandolo sorridere sorridendo a sua volta "onestamente te lo ripeto, questo è il mio anno Lewis."


End file.
